


Вечно нужны доказательства

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: Крэк. Бессмысленный и богохульный. Дин и Сэм искушают Кастиэля алкоголем и «Читос».
Kudos: 2





	Вечно нужны доказательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternally Needing Proof (90 Proof)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557611) by gekizetsu. 



> Серия «Сорокапятипроцентная уверенность»****  
> Это в некотором роде возвращение к истокам. Обращаю всеобщее внимание на то, что здесь не только действие происходит в таймлайне четвертого сезона – это и написано было во время четвертого сезона.  
> То есть, когда творящий всякое непотребство Кас еще не был каноном.  
> То есть, здесь действует Кас v.S4. Тот самый, который «I'm an angel of the Lord», «You should show me some respect» и всё такое прочее. Ну, вы представляете.  
> С, хм, количеством алкоголя автор тоже не угадал )

В этом мраморе был заключен ангел. Я освободил его.  
_Микеланджело._

  
Эту напыщенную задницу просто необходимо было поставить на место.  
_Дин Винчестер._

  
  
Их приближение застало Сэма на кровати: он читал книгу «66 печатей: руководство по освобождению Люцифера», которую кто-то прошлой ночью просунул под дверь. Заслышав их очередную перебранку, Сэм закатил глаза, попросил потолок даровать ему терпение и отложил руководство в сторону. В ту же секунду в номер с шумом ворвался Дин. Он направился прямиком к своей кровати, рухнул рядом с ней на колени и молитвенно сложил руки:  
\- Господи. Забери обратно своего проклятого ангела. Его бред меня окончательно достал. Аминь.  
С порывом ветра явился Кастиэль. То, что он выражал всем своим видом, нельзя было назвать иначе как «праведный гнев». Кроме того, несмотря на средние габариты своего сосуда, он каким-то образом умудрялся занимать очень много места.  
\- ДИН ВИНЧЕСТЕР!  
Зеркальный потолок угрожающе задребезжал, и Сэм на всякий случай пристроил себе на голову подушку. Затем он включил камеру на мобильном и принялся ждать удачного момента.  
Дин не обратил внимания ни на него, ни на Кастиэля:  
\- Постскриптум. Подари моему брату пони, чтобы заполнить, наконец, эмо-пустоту в его душе. Может, тогда он перестанет трахаться с демонами. Еще раз аминь.  
\- Ты, - Кастиэль обвиняюще наставил на Дина палец, - Ты – самый невыносимый представитель рода человеческого. Я больше не потерплю твоей дерзости!  
\- А что такого стряслось-то, а, Козлиэль? – начал Дин, не поднимаясь с колен, - Ты мне сказал, что хочешь уважения, ага? Ну а я вот тоже... сказал. Сказал, чтобы ты прекратил таскаться за мной и нести всякую чушь. Возвращайся на Конфетную Гору* или откуда ты там. Я уверен, Господь все поймет.  
Вокруг Кастиэля начали собираться тени. Он скрючил пальцы и двинулся было к Дину.  
\- Эй, эй! – окликнул его Сэм, - Не убий!  
Кастиэль остановился и снова наставил на Дина палец:  
\- Ты лжец, вор и развратник. Тебя давно уже следовало покарать.  
Дин нанес ответный удар:  
\- Из-за того, что у тебя от «карания» стояк, мы не сможем осуществить довольно простой план: сесть на автобус и приехать, куда нужно.  
Сэм вздохнул:  
\- Дин, не цитируй ему Догму, он не поймет. Может, вам двоим стоит снять номер?  
Дин поднялся:  
\- Я не трахаю праведных бухгалтеров-неудачников, будь они даже с особой ангельской начинкой!  
\- А я не вступаю в половые сношения с людьми! - воскликнул Кастиэль. – С этим человеком – уж точно нет.  
\- Как-как ты сказал? «Половые сношения»? – Дин вскинул голову и уставился на возмущенного ангела. – Чувак… тебе пора избавляться от комплексов.  
\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы «избавляться от комплексов», - сказал Кастиэль. Он был все еще зол, однако уже не так, чтобы страстно хотеть согнуть Дина в бараний рог. Скорее, он просто ворчал.  
\- Твоя небесная дребедень меня все равно не интересует, - ответил Дин. – Давай, Сукастиэль… пойдем-ка напьемся.  
  
  
Двадцать минут спустя они уже сидели в ближайшем баре перед целым рядом порций текилы.  
\- Алкоголь создал Бог, - заявил Дин. – А Бен Франклин сказал, что пиво – доказательство того, что Бог нас любит.  
\- Тебе вечно нужны доказательства, - ответил Кастиэль, с неодобрением оглядывая все вокруг. - Здесь не самое подходящее место, чтобы обсуждать наши планы. А мой нынешний сосуд – непьющий.  
\- И почему я не удивлен? – обратился Дин к Сэму. Сэм сидел по другую сторону от Кастиэля; они трое, таким образом, представляли собой нечто вроде бутерброда с ангелом. – Давай, попробуй! Эта штука сделана из кактуса - стало быть, она вполне себе ничего. Да сними ты свой чертов плащ! И хватит вести себя так, будто мы в Гоморре! Давай, заливай в себя выпивку!  
Кастиэль вздохнул.  
\- Сначала лизни свою руку, - Дин взял солонку.  
\- Я не буду этого делать.  
\- Тогда Сэм лизнет.  
\- Ну нет, - Сэм выпил две стопки подряд. - Не собираюсь облизывать никого из присутствующих.  
Тогда Дин схватил правую руку Кастиэля, прижал ее к стойке и намочил текилой из ближайшего стакана. Кастиэль, похоже, был не слишком доволен таким поворотом событий, однако не дергался, пока Дин тряс солонкой.  
\- Воспринимай это как ритуал, - сказал Дин. Сэм фыркнул.  
Кастиэль запрокинул голову и… не то чтобы залил текилу в себя: скорее, просто набрал ее в рот.  
И это был конец бара № 1.  
  
  
\- Я убедительно прошу тебя больше так не делать, - говорил Дин, пока они очень быстро шли к машине. - Больше никаких вылетающих оконных стекол, ладно?.. Тебе нужно найти другой способ самовыражения.  
Кастиэль все вытирал рот рукавом плаща:  
\- Это отвратительно. Это достойно всяческого порицания.  
\- Ты прав, домашняя текила достойна, - ответил Дин. – Предлагаю сде… эм, в смысле, давай договоримся: в следующий раз мы тебе даем хороший алкоголь, а ты не разносишь бар. Согласен?  
\- Я больше не намерен принимать в этом участие, - заявил Кастиэль. – Как я уже сказал, у нас есть более важные дела.  
\- У тебя впереди целая вечность. Возьми выходной, Хопалонг Кэссидиэль!**  
Сэм устроился на заднем сиденье. «Суждено ли нам пережить эту ночь?» - подумал он.  
  
  
\- Я в высшей степени одобряю тебя, - сказал Кастиэль, пытаясь обнять Дина за плечи. - А сейчас я, возможно, даже люблю тебя.  
Было очевидно, что джин с тоником – самое то для ангелов Господних.  
\- Иисусе, - Сэм устало облокотился о стол.  
\- Его я тоже любил, - заявил Кастиэль. – Хороший был человек… Было так много хороших людей… сейчас их уже меньше. Но ты, Дин… ты хороший.  
\- Я вижу, ты пьян в стельку, - ответил Дин. – Еще раз попробуешь меня полапать – набью твоими перьями подушку. Ты меня понял, чувак?  
\- Я тебя понял, чувак. Можно мне еще «Читос»? Я в высшей степени одобряю «Читос».  
  
  
\- … а я тогда говорю Лаатиэль:*** «То, чему им уже довелось стать свидетелями, должно их убедить», а она мне говорит: «Их род бесчислен, их жизнь коротка, и да, они смотрят - но не видят». Я ей напоминаю о книгах, скрижалях и Библии, а она говорит, что ангелы наказания и правосудия всё равно нужны, ведь даже мы, Его совершенное творение… ведь великое множество воинов Господних было низвергнуто с небес за деяния столь же ужасные, сколь деяния людей...  
Потягивая пятый джин с тоником, Кастиэль развлекал Дина с Сэмом невнятными байками, которые в Раю, наверное, шли на ура, но у людей вызывали только смертельную скуку. Сэм решил, что все дело в трудностях перевода.  
Дин хлопнул Кастиэля по плечу:  
\- Такое не каждый день увидишь, а? Ну, Великое Падение.  
\- О, конечно, - ответил Кастиэль. – А еще мы бессмертны, если только не уничтожить саму нашу сущность, и никогда ничего не забываем. Я знал многих из тех, кто Пал, - он уставился в стакан. В эту минуту он был похож на человека как никогда. – Все не так. Я часто думал, что мне следовало сделать то же, что и они… - и тут Дин зажал ему рот рукой и с ужасом уставился на потолок. Сэм закрыл голову меню.  
Однако ничего похожего на Божью кару не произошло (ну, если не считать того, что кто-то включил «Maroon 5»), и Дин убрал руку:  
\- Чувак. Серьезно. Если собираешься такое говорить – делай это подальше от нас.  
\- Я все равно бесполезен, - Кастиэль снова опустил голову. – Не смог защитить печати. Не смог внушить тебе веру в Бога. Не смог сделать хоть что-нибудь правильно. Был бы Падшим… работал бы на победителей…  
И он принялся рыдать.  
  
  
\- Великолепно, Дин, - прокомментировал Сэм, когда они тащили хнычущего ангела к машине, - Просто великолепно: за это у тебя будет новый билет в Ад.  
\- Откуда мне было знать, что у него проблемы с самооценкой? – огрызнулся Дин.  
  
  
Держать ангелу волосы и галстук!.. Дин никогда не думал, что можно так искупать грехи, но решил, что это ему будут просто обязаны зачесть.  
  
  
Дин снова опустился на колени рядом с кроватью:  
\- Господи, прошу тебя: не карай (ну или что там) меня за то, что из-за меня твой посланник надрался до поросячьего визга… эээ, в смысле, напился. Ему на самом деле нужно было расслабиться… и он не виноват. Так что… хм, сделай вид, что ничего не было, ладно? Я больше так не буду. И… это, забудь о том, что он там нес, когда был под мухой. Он сам не понимал, что говорит. Ну вот. Спасибо. Аминь.  
Он принялся было подниматься, но передумал и снова сложил руки:  
\- И не забирай его обратно. Я тоже сам не понимал, что говорю. Он… неплохой парень… ну, в смысле, ангел… неважно. Аминь.  
  
  
  
Когда дошло до раздевания, обнаружилось, что праведные бухгалтеры предпочитают далеко не «семейники», - если только это не сам Кастиэль решил пробежаться по магазинам (и очень в этом деле преуспел). Сэм отказался снимать открывшееся зрелище на свой мобильный.  
Диново же искупление грехов продолжалась: Кастиэль занял его койку, и ему пришлось устроить себе постель из покрывала на полу.  
  
  
  
\- По-моему, мой сосуд умирает, - Кастиэль лежал поперек кровати, прикрывая глаза руками. – Ты – кровожадный злодей.  
Было, опять же, очевидно, что с похмелья ангелы Господни не особо милосердны.  
\- Бухгалтер не умирает. И ты тоже не умираешь. Вообще никто не умирает, - ответил Дин. – Заткнись и пойди выпей Тайленол и витамин Б. Ну, и побольше апельсинового сока. Скоро полегчает, обещаю… - тут он увидел, что Сэм мотает головой и изображает сначала удар кинжалом, а затем выстрел. – Эээ, да, точно. Твой сосуд уже умер… потому что я его заколол и застрелил. Мне очень жаль. Однако сок все равно…эм, не знаю; видимо, выльется обратно через те дыры, что я в тебе проделал. Но ты все равно попробуй.  
Кастиэль, не отнимая рук от лица, прохрипел что-то гневное. Они запихнули его под душ, а потом Дин кинул ему джинсы, футболку и фланелевую рубашку (все вещи оказались вполне по размеру). Сэм надел на Кастиэля темные очки.  
\- Хоть денек будешь выглядеть нормально, - прокомментировал Дин.  
\- Сэмюэль, - невозмутимо произнес Кастиэль, - Я не смог сказать тебе вчера: ты тоже хороший. Прошу тебя, попытайся таким и оставаться.  
Сэм пожал плечами: загадочные взгляды ангела и прежде невозможно было расшифровать, а теперь его глаза были еще и скрыты за стеклами очков:  
\- Эээ… спасибо… кажется.  
Кастиэль прочистил горло:  
\- Я так понимаю, вчера со мной произошло что-то унизительное.  
\- Ничего не помню, - быстро сказал Дин.  
\- И я не помню, - поддакнул Сэм.  
Кастиэль продолжал невозмутимо взирать на них. Дин принялся чесать шею, а Сэм – внимательно разглядывать обои.  
\- Лжецы, - сказал Кастиэль в итоге. Правда, теперь это не звучало как обвинение.  
\- Неудобно как-то, - Дин слегка качнулся на пятках.  
\- У меня дела, - продолжил Кастиэль.  
\- А, ну тогда увидимся, - откликнулся Дин. – В любое время.  
Кастиэль шлепнул его по заднице и исчез задолго до того, как Дин сообразил, что произошло, а Сэм прекратил, наконец, смеяться.

**Author's Note:**

> * Конфетная Гора – волшебное место из мультфильма «Единорог Чарли».  
> **Хопалонг Кэссиди (Hopalong Cassidy) – ковбой из романов Л. Луиса. В русских переводах он так и есть «Хопалонг», хотя, наверно, это прозвище из серии «Хромоножка».  
> ***Лаатиэль – «согласно некоторым еврейским комментариям к Священному писанию», как раз-таки ангел наказания.  
> **** 90 Proof = 45 процентов содержания алкоголя.


End file.
